On the Hill
by Amiasha Ruri
Summary: A crossover between two beloved series: Yuugiou and Digimon. The Yuugiou group finds themselves in the Digital World, along with the Chosen Children. When there's yet another new threat to the Digital World, the Yuugiou group is caught up in it.


**A/N**: Yes, I knooooooow this isn't Eien, Theo Time, Itsumo, or Mitsumete'ru. But hey, it's got Digimon in it. Who doesn't love Digimon?

I'm gonna futz with Digimon canon here a bit. This is set right after 02, though throw out that whole 'Digital World merges with the Real World' thing. That's no fun. XD Anyway, Jyou is about sixteen, Taichi, Yamato, and Sora are about fifteen, Koushirou and Mimi are about fourteen, Miyako and Ken are about thirteen, Daisuke, Hikari, and Takeru are about twelve, and Iori is about nine. That's all twelve of them, right? Counts Yay, I didn't forget any. XD

As for the Yuugiou side, it's set after Grand Prix, before Memory World. The Yuugiou cast are all nearly seventeen except Mokuba, who's about twelve. Also, this is sort of a prologue/set-up thing... So it's short. Be warned. XD And 'On the Hill' is sort of a working title... It may be changed later on. But On the Hill is one of my favorite Digimon songs.

And that should be all the back info you need. Now sit back and read the crossover. XD

* * *

On the Hill; part one (In which the Chosen Children annoy each other and Kaiba's VR pods malfunction. Again.)  
by: Amiasha 

Taichi Yagami yawned widely, tilting back in the wobbly computer lab chair and stretching. He got a slightly reproachful look from his companion, a shorter redheaded boy, who then sighed and shook his head, entirely used to the brunette's cautionless actions. Taichi caught the look and raised an eyebrow slightly, but settled the legs of the chair solidly back against the ground.

Koushirou Izumi looked slightly mollified, returning his attention to the computer in front of him. The port was blinking steadily, so Koushirou minimized it and brought up a different window which held a grid pattern. He clicked a few times with the right mouse button, zooming out to reveal that the grid was part of a very large map; a map of the largest continent in the digital world, Server.

"So, when are they going to call in?" Taichi asked, leaning forward and putting his elbows in the desk so he could rest his chin in his hands. "They've been in there awhile."

"I told them to go a long way from the port, in case there's interferance." Koushirou explained, checking the port again and then shifting back to the map. "It should be any time now."

As if on cue, a gentle beeping noise came from the speakers and a portion of the map began flishing red. Koushirou zoomed into it a few times, finally narrowing the red light to a single square. He smiled, double clicked on the box, and selected a button on the left. The blinking turned to blue and the noise stopped.

"It worked?" Taichi asked, leaning over the redhead's shoulder to peer at the screen. Koushirou nodded.

"I sent a message back to their D-Terminals to let them know we recieved the signal and will be joining them." He said, glancing up at the clock. It read 6:30PM. "Good timing too; Mimi should be awake by now."

Taichi looked at him blankly as Koushirou opened a messenger program and began typing. "You know I can't do timezones."

"It should be 8:30AM in America right now." Koushirou responded, not bothering to look up. "You should really be able to convert times by now. It's been years."

"Yeah, well, you're here." Taichi responded with a smirk. He earned a half hearted glare in return before Koushirou turned his attention back to the message he was typing and hit enter to send it. It only took a few minutes to get a response from Mimi, written in bright pink font that had to be highlighted to be read.

"At least we know it's Mimi and not an imposter." The brunette commented as Koushirou sighed and highlighted the font. The pink haired girl's response was short and cheerful, telling them she'd gotten Koushirou's message and would be meeting them just inside the port.

"Now we just have to wait for-" Koushirou stopped his sentance and looked up as the computer lab door opened and Yamato Ishida entered, looking a bit disheveled. He put his hands on his knees and wheezed for a few moments, and Koushirou began to sweatdrop and Taichi got a very amused look on his face.

"Chased by the fangirls again?" He asked brightly.

Yamato ceased his wheezing and looked up, giving Taichi a nasty glare. "Actually, no." He responded. "I was trying to make sure I got here before everyone left. But it seems I shouldn't have bothered."

"Yeah." Taichi responded, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back in his chair again, causing Koushirou's eye to twitch slightly. "We just contacted the group and Mimi; Sora and Jyou aren't here yet."

Yamato sighed, wandering over and pulling out a chair for himself. He flopped down in it ungracefully, and looked at Koushirou. "I take it the locator program worked?"

"Perfectly." Koushirou responded proudly.

"Nice going." Yamato said, leaning over to look at the screen. He blinked. "That's quite the font, Mimi."

Taichi snickered. "Yeah, isn't it? We'll have to tell her it matches her hair."

Koushirou rolled his eyes and was about to respond when the computer lab door opened again, revealing an orange haired girl and a tall boy with glasses. Sora Takenouchi and Jyou Kido entered the room, waving hello to the three.

"We're all here?" Sora asked, smiling.

Koushirou nodded, getting out of his chair as Yamato and Taichi did the same. They pushed the chairs to the side to clear room in front of the computer. "Everything's ready. We can go on in; the others are expecting us and Mimi should be waiting at the gate." Everyone stood there for a moment, looking back and forth at each other as they waited for someone to make a move.

"Ladies first." Jyou said, breaking the silence and smiling at Sora, who returned the smile and went to stand in front of the computer. She held her Digivice up and was enveloped in a bright light before disappearing entirely. Yamato, the next closest to the computer, went next. Jyou followed, then Koushirou, then finally Taichi, leaving the computer lab quiet and empty.

* * *

Yuugi Motou sighed. "Are you sure this is safe?" He asked nervously as he sat down in the virtual reality pods he'd had far too many bad experiences with. 

Seto Kaiba scowled at him. "I already told you and your little friends that I've worked out all the problems."

"Yeah, yeah." Katsuya Jounouchi commented from his own pod. "That means nothing."

"Then go home, bonkotsu." Kaiba responded, stalking over to claim the last empty pod. He sat down and placed his deck in the port. "Either way, I don't want to hear your complaints. Be thankful I even gave you this opportunity."

Jounouchi made an unintelligable growling noise, flopping back against the cushioned seat dejectedly and shoving his cards into the port.

"So uh..." Anzu began from one of the other pods. "We just put our decks in the thing that pops out from the right arm rest?"

"Yeah." Honda echoed. "We didn't do this before."

Kaiba's eye twitched multiple times. "Yes." He managed to say between clenched teeth. "That's where it goes."

A few moments passed. "Okay, well uh... I'm ready." Anzu's voice came, followed by Honda's agreement and then Ryou's.

Yuugi smiled slightly, then focused inwards. 'How about you?' He asked mentally, directing his thoughts at the spirit hovering just behind his consciousness. 'You seem nervous.'

Yami was quiet a moment; Yuugi able to almost feel the other boy considering his words before he said them. 'I'm fine.' The spirit finally assured him. 'I would just very much like not to have repeats of the last two times we've used Kaiba's virtual world tecnology.'

'No one else wants that either, believe me.' Yuugi assured him, smiling. 'I'm sure Kaiba-kun meant what he said about working out the problems with it; he didn't have any fun before, either.'

Yami seemed slightly reassured. 'You're right. It's probably unneccesary for me to worry.'

Yuugi smiled again at him, as Mokuba spoke up from across the room. "Okay, is everyone set?" He asked loudly, getting a chorus of "Yes!" Mokuba grinned. "Alright, then. Flipping the switch in five, four, three, two, one!"

The boy threw the switch, and immediately the pods came to life. Lights began flashing as they were supposed to, until they started to intensify in brightness and were joined by a loud beeping. Yuugi shut his eyes tightly and covered his ears to block, beginning to get the feeling he'd been a bit wrong in what he'd said to the spirit.

Mokuba was about ready to start panicking, as he hit buttons and threw the switch back and forth a few times to try to turn the machines off. Nothing was having any effect, and as he was about to reach for the power cord as a last ditched effort, suddenly all the lights disappeared. The boy looked up to check on his friends and brothers, his eyes widened and he almost did a double take to see that the pods were entirely empty. He stared for a moment.

"...Uh-oh."

* * *

**A/N**: I can't tell you how fun it is to write for Digimon once again. XD Everyone in that series are such dorks. Anyway, I have a bit more of this, though not enough for another chapter yet, so shall get to work on it!. - 


End file.
